marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 99
Supporting Characters: * Seth Barker Antagonists: * Blackie Barker * Thrasher Twins ** Red Thrasher ** Patch Thrasher Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Gila Pass | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker2_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Peaceful Man | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Jack Keller | Inker3_1 = Jack Keller | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | StoryTitle3 = Part 2: Guns Roar in Gila Pass | Synopsis3 = After finding his dad's friend Seth Barker who soon died in front of him Kid Colt swore he'd help look after his nephew Blackie. Unbeknownst to Seth and Kid Colt, Blackie was working with the Thrasher Twins to try and scare his uncle off his land. Blackie framed Kid Colt for the murder of his Uncle Seth but Kid Colt got the better of the Thrasher Twins and forced a confession out of Blackie in front of the sheriff. Blackie and the Twins were sent to prison while the town's deputy rode the Kid to the next town for medical treatment after being winged in his arm. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Blackie Barker * Thrasher Twins ** Red Thrasher ** Patch Thrasher Other Characters: * * Sheriff * Deputy Races and Species: * * Locations: * Gila Pass | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Don Heck | Inker4_1 = Don Heck | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | StoryTitle4 = When A Man's Afraid! | Synopsis4 = Ben loses a gunfight to Clem Yurdle which makes him afraid to pick up a gun again...that is until Clem rides into town again and Ben regains his nerves and defeats Clem in a rematch sending the troublemaker to jail. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Deputy Ben Supporting Characters: * Sheriff Mack North Antagonists: * Clem Yurdle Other Characters: * Doc Races and Species: * * Locations: * Laramie | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Jack Keller | Inker5_1 = Jack Keller | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | StoryTitle5 = The Making of the Man! | Synopsis5 = A flashback to the childhood of Kid Colt when he was just Blaine Colt. His father gifts Blaine a gun of his very own on his fifteenth birthday after which he tells him of the type of individuals who wields guns and the right way to carry it. Blaine then heads into town and defends an individual who's being bullied. Blaine ends up using his gun when the bullies draw and his quick speed quickly out matches the bully. Despite defending the man he and the town look at the kid with fear which makes the kid realize that wielding a gun, especially with his skills makes people look at you differently and forces a boy to become a man in their eyes. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Jeb Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}